This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-002960, filed Jan. 8, 2009 the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head unit and a liquid ejecting apparatus that include a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid.
2. Related Art
As a representative example of a liquid ejecting head that discharges liquid droplets, there is an ink jet recording head that discharges ink droplets. As such an ink jet recording head, for example, an ink jet recording head that includes a flow path forming substrate, in which a pressure generating chamber communicated with a nozzle opening and a communication portion communicated with the pressure generating chamber are formed, a piezoelectric element that is formed on one face side of the flow path forming substrate, and a protection substrate that has a piezoelectric element holding portion that is bonded to a piezoelectric element side of the flow path forming substrate and is used for holding the piezoelectric element has been known. Here, on the protection substrate, an IC that is a driving circuit used for driving the piezoelectric element is placed. In addition, the driving circuit and the piezoelectric element are connected through a lead electrode, which is led out from one electrode of the piezoelectric element, with a connection wiring that is formed of a conductive wire by using a wire bonding method (for example, see JP-A-2004-148813).
In addition, an ink jet recording head unit including a case member in which an ink jet recording head is mounted and a second wiring substrate electrically connected to the ink jet recording head is held has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2007-269012).
However, to connect a plurality of first wiring substrates, which is connected to an ink jet recording head, to a common second wiring substrate disposed in a case member is troublesome, and requires an additional process, whereby incurring high costs.
In addition, such a problem is not limited to an ink jet recording head unit that includes an ink jet recording head and exists also in a liquid ejecting head unit that ejects a liquid other than ink.